The Raging Storms
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: I own nothing but MY Mario OC characters and MY imagination. The Frozen OCs belong to CreepyFan. Read CreepyFan's stories! So, without further ado, this is The Raging Storms! WARNING: Foul language, (possible) rape, blood/gore, etc. (On hiatus for now)
1. Prologue

**Summary**: Violet, now 17 years old, visits Arendelle in Norway to see the royal family residing there. Two new and familiar villains from the Southern Isles and Weselton return once again to attempt to kill the Queen and King along with the rest of family taken as captives.

Violet receives her future visions on the day before the fleet arrives. Is the royal family prepared for the fight? Will they win the possible war that will occur? Will Violet and Queen Elsa discover a new power by combining theirs?

**P.s. This is my first time with a possible rated M for foul language, blood/gore, possibly even rape, etc. Do NOT troll for I will remove your review and if you have a Fanfiction account: YOU WILL BE PMED BY ME UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

It's done. The war ended... I look behind myself and see the damage caused by those bastards, the kingdom that I've always loved... For it's people and the royal family that lives there. Now... Now in ruins...

I pick up my shadow sword and sheathe it back into its protective cover. The metal stained with crimson red blood. I never wanted violence. But this day fucking forced me to... I hate him so much.

The children of Princess Anna and Queen Elsa stand by me as we watch the Queen douse the flames with a winter storm she casted upon the kingdom. I'll say it once again, I hate him. He's beaten, assaulted, and most of all VIOLATED me, the children, and the Queen.

I picked up the daughter of Princess Anna, Kaley, and she buried her small face into my neck while Julia and Evan cling to my legs from the trauma that unfolded before their little eyes. As the flames went out we found the main one guilty for the chaos in Arendelle.

I saw the fear in his eyes. I fucking wanted him to die. So much. I've never known such hatred can boil like this within me.

I watch in anger as he was dragged to the dark dungeons of the castle. He doesn't even deserve a chance at life in my opinion.

If I ever see his face again I'll be absolutely SURE to end his pathetic life. I'll do more than just destroy him... There will be absolutely NOTHING left of him... I don't want to see his face ever again.

Queen Elsa and King Roland stand to my left as Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff stand to my right, clinging to their children.

I was drenched in ocean water from willingly sacrificing myself to save Princess Julia. I'm exhausted. I sighed deeply.

I would like to start from what happened... You will understand everything once I explain it to you... My name is Violet Allison Toadstool, I'm seventeen years old, and this is **_The Raging Storms_**...

* * *

A/N (continued):

Would you guys like to see what Violet looks like?

I have deviantART (go on my profile)


	2. To Norway we go!

**_Chapter 1: _**

**_To Norway we go!_**

I was getting ready to go to Norway to visit Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, and basically their family. I was going to stay there for a month before I return here to my home (which is the Mushroom Kingdom).

I finished packing my bags, well, not entirely finished, and I ran to my parents' room. I found my father (King Mario) and my mother (Queen Peach) in their room as I guessed.

I ran over to them gleefully and I hugged them, "I'll see you in a month! I'll miss you." My father smiled and responded, "Be safe, alright?"

"We will m-miss you too sweetheart. H-Have a safe trip t-there..." My mother said as she dropped tears, my father comforted her as I exited the room. I then went to my sister, Katheline's room.

I opened her door and I saw her crying on her bed.

"Katheline, why are you crying?", I asked as I rubbed her back, Katheline looked at me with swollen red eyes from tears falling and stammered, "B-because... You're leaving... D-Do you h-have to go?"

"I'll be back Katheline. I promise. And you know I never break my promises to my sister, nor anyone else. I will return safely. Now... To dry those tears..." I whispered as I cupped her freckled face and used my thumbs to wipe off the tears.

"I'll be fine. Relax alright?"

Katheline smiled and sat on my lap burying her head onto my neck. She moved her head lower until it's directly over my chest where my heart rested.

Dylan came in and hugged me, "I'll see you in a month Violet. Have fun! Send me pictures alright?" I nodded. Katheline reluctantly lets me go from her strong grip on my torso.

I kissed them both on their heads and I walked out of Katheline's room. My Norwegian Forest Cat Serene followed me in the hallway, "Hiya Serene." I cooed to the cat as I gently picked her up.

My kittens were packed and Serene was the only one that hasn't been packed yet. I put Serene in the cat carrier where Mittens and Darious, my two adopted Siberian kittens, are in.

I zipped them up and I gently put them on the floor.

I skidded across the hall and ended up in Ashlyn and Melody's room. They were still sleeping so I gently kissed them on their heads and silently closed the door.

I picked up my bags and I entered the carriage that was waiting for me outside. Everyone waved to me goodbye. I waved back and the carriage departed to the airport.

It took about 30 minutes before I arrived at my private jet. After I entered I settled down on a cushion seat and I just relaxed. After the plane departed I felt a little lonely.

There was absolutely no one on the plane (except my cat and kittens and obviously me). I stood up until 1:30 in the morning and I decided to sleep. I put on my relaxation music and turned in.

A few hours later I woke up and I realized we have landed already. Before I did anything else I ate some cereal to at least gain some energy and I got ready to see the Arendelle family again...

* * *

Author's Note:

Getting good huh? PM me at anytime! Don't hesitate! No trolling! I won't tolerate that!

Be a moron somewhere else if you're a troller.


	3. The Arrival (finally!)

**Author's Note: **

_I got nothing! Hehe!_

_**Alexandra The Snow Princess**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**:

**_The Arrival (finally!)_**

I entered the carriage that waited for me and I gazed at how amazing Arendelle looked in the summer. I picked up my cat carrier and I set it beside me. I played on my iPod for at least an hour and I saw the steeple of the Arendelle Palace. We passed by the commoners and I stopped the carriage at a food stand because I was practically starving, cereal doesn't hold me off for very long.

After looking at the choices I had at the stand I finally made my decision, "I would like two apples and a loaf of bread please." I still had Norwegian currency from the last time I visited when I was 14 (Elsa gave me the money). I gave the money over to the nice man and he gave me a basket with all the food I asked for (for some reason he put a small bow on my basket. Don't ask, I have NO idea why he did that). "Thank you. Have a pleasant day, sir."

I reentered the carriage and it made its way towards the castle. We passed the gates and I saw Princess Anna and Queen Elsa waiting for me at the doors. I climbed out of the carriage and I approached them happily.

I extended my arms out for a hug in which they quickly accepted. "How are you doing?", I asked as I let them go, "We're doing just fine. Thank you for asking. Come inside."

They motioned me to come inside. Like the first time, we went straight to the study. I recognized that 10 year old face anywhere! "Julia!", I yelled happily, she turned around and screamed my name back. "You came back!", she added on. "Of course I came back. I stick to my promises Julia. I promised you I'd come back in 3 years didn't I?"

Evan and Kaley were there also. "Group hug! Group hug!", Evan squealed as we group hugged. I'm just glad I can control my strength. If I couldn't uhh... That would not be good... I have my dad's superhuman strength.

He taught me how to control it after I literally destroyed a training room back at home, I'm not sure why I did that... It's probably because I snapped or something, well I forgot. If I can't remember I'll have to look back into my memories (it can take **_hours_** to figure out sometimes).

Kaley held my hand for a few minutes. Elsa smiled and left us to ourselves. Same went for Anna. They trust me with their kids, so... I'm protecting them with my life. I don't care if I have to sacrifice myself just for their safety, I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe, alive, healthy, and well.

Evan wanted to build a snowman, so we ran over to the throne room and Julia conjured up a winter wonderland in it to make it all possible.

We were having so much fun, that is until King Roland and Prince Kristoff came in startling us. Evan was up on a snow pillar, Kaley was sledding, Julia was on top of a snow hill, and I was balancing on the peak of a hill.

Evan fell off of the pillar onto a pile of snow, Julia slipped into another snow pile, Kaley fell out of the sled onto a mound of snow, and I slid and fell down onto the ice. I hit my head, that hurt, a lot.

"Sorry! We didn't mean to scare you. We were just checking to see if you were fine." King Roland said as he and Prince Kristoff helped us up. "Hey, it's ok. It was an accident. We're completely fine." I gave them a warm smile for reassurance.

They relaxed and and left us the way Anna and Elsa did. I looked at the kids, they were ready for back-to-playtime. I nodded and they resumed what they were doing, I did the same. Back to balancing on the snowy peak I went.

I did a backwards flip and I landed on the ground. I zipped past Julia and Evan and joined Kaley in the sledding. Olaf came in and sled down the hill with us but on his belly (if he even has one).

"Wheeeeeeeeee!"

Kaley and I landed in the snow and we tossed the snow into the air making it snow on us. We were covered in snowflakes! It was so much fun!

It feels good to act like a child sometimes. I like to get a break from maturity every once in a while. Being mature can be boring sometimes...

We all finally became tired and Julia thawed out the throne room. "I'm going to the library. You can come if you want." I said as I walked away, Kaley and Evan followed me. I guess they don't want me to leave their side. It was cute. Julia wanted to do something else, how did I figure that out? Well, I saw her heading to Elsa and King Roland's room.

"See you later!", Julia said as she skipped down the hall.

* * *

**In the library**

****~.-^-.~****

We finally arrived at the royal library, I sat down on the comfy sofa while I allowed Kaley and Evan to agree and pick out a book they want me to read. They finally picked out a book from the fantasy section. "Ahh... You two like **_Cinderella_**?", I asked as Evan handed the book to me. They nodded. I allowed them to get settled on the sofa and after they did I began reading to them.

"Once upon a time..."

* * *

**Author's note**: _Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story! I really appreciate it! I do NOT tolerate flames only constructive criticism. Any grammatical errors or anything like that let me know in the reviews! Thanks again. Have a nice day! Enjoy the story. (So far) It will lead up to unintentional self-harm in the next chapter._

_Until the next chapter- _**Alexandra the Snow Princess**


	4. Sleepwalking and Cutting at 7:35 exact

**Author's note**: If you experience these symptoms **DO NOT READ**:

_Crying, screaming, projectile vomiting, amnesia, spine loss, uncontrollable gas, embarrassing accidents, and explosive diarrhea_

**WARNING**: Unintentional self-harm due to sleepwalking

_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**:

**_ Sleepwalking and cutting at 7:35 exact_**

I finished reading to the kids and it was 10:55 at night, "Time to turn in for the night." I guided the kids to their rooms and tucked them in. I don't know why I did that. Usually that's a mother's or father's job. I guess I felt a dormant motherly instinct take over.

I went to my guest room, I put on my lavender purple nightgown, and I set up some calming ocean music. It knocks me out cold after a few seconds. The night so far has been peaceful until I woke up at 4:35 in the morning. I felt like there was something really wrong going on in the castle so I scoured the area to see if I could, well, find anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I heard walking through the hall I thought it was just a servant walking pass. But it sounded like a teenager. I slowly slipped off the bed and I put my robe on. I opened the door quietly, looking through the darkness of the halls and I saw a silhouette roaming around. It appeared to me to be a teenage girl.

I followed from behind and as soon as she poked her head out of the corner I put my hand on her shoulder. I felt her tighten, she gasped and swiftly turned around. "Elsa?", she whispered nervously, I nodded my head and she calmed down. I recognized her voice being Violet's. "Violet, what on earth are you doing? It's 4:35 in the morning." I asked as I guided her back to her guest room.

Violet shrugged her shoulders, "I-I thought t-that something really wrong was g-going on in the castle. I-I just wanted to make sure if everything was okay..." I didn't know what to tell the child then. She is sensing something is wrong here. But, I didn't want anything horrible to come to her mind... It's already powerful as it is.

I've seen that she can predict the future and look back to the past, due to that I would prefer for her to at least gain some relief from anything that triggers her negative emotions. I love her calm, innocent, sweet side. It's just too cute.

After I took her to the room she closed the door. I sighed and returned to mine.

* * *

**Violet's POV**

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the morning. I couldn't even close one of my light sapphire blue eyes. Something is triggering my senses. I feel tingly inside... I had a nightmare after I fell asleep.

I was in my guest room with Julia, Evan, and Kaley. We were laughing and having fun until... BOOM! A cannonball hits the castle gates. The Arendelle guards were fighting and I ran with the kids through the hall.

Elsa came in and hid us in a secret passageway. She told us not to move out of there. But, I couldn't stay still. I was reckless. I ran with Julia and we caught up with Elsa. Then I saw it... Crimson red blood staining the throne room... And someone sent a sharp killing blow to Elsa's head...

A sharp pain was on my head after I woke up from that nightmare. It was a sign. And Elsa DIED that moment. DIED I tell you! My eyes were bloodshot and it was 7:35 in the morning.

I broke out my diary and I jotted down _EVERY LITTLE DETAIL_ that was in my nightmare. I just couldn't think straight. The pain was still in my head.

I left my diary on my nightstand and I went to wash my face. I went to the bed and fell asleep again, I felt that tingling sensation in me yet again...

I felt my body hit the floor with something wet leaking off of my wrists.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I woke up excited to spend some time with Violet. Who wouldn't want to spend time with her? She is such a cute, sweet, kid! I knocked happily on the guest room door she was sleeping in and I heard a thud on the floor.

I tried to open the door but it was locked. "ELSA!", I called out to my sister who was just finishing getting ready to do her royal duties as Queen, she came over and asked, "What's wrong Anna?"

I looked at her with worried eyes and responded, "The door's locked! I think there's something going on in there!" Elsa picked on the lock with her powers until it clicked and we screamed at what we saw...

**CLIFFHANGER ALERT!**


	5. Questions Asked

**_Author's note: _**

_**WARNING: **__Foul language and (I guess) graphic unintentional self-harm_

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**:

**_Questions asked _**

I saw the sights. Crimson red blood staining the floor. Elsa and I screamed in unison, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" That was the very first time we ever swore. I ran over to Violet and I tried to figure out where the blood was coming from. I looked at her face, torso, then I saw 2 deep fresh wounds on each of her pale wrists.

I found the sharp object she used which was a sharp piece of metal and I tossed it aside. Elsa felt for a pulse and luckily Violet was still alive. I found a book on that fell on the floor and I looked through it. I was shocked with the images I found on 3 pages after the single entry that I found. The images were knives, swords, weapons, beheadings, and many more graphic images. This is what I read:

_October 12_

_**Dear diary**_,

_Ok, I just had a nightmare about... I don't know what... But, it's a sign... A fucking sign... I don't know what the fuck is going on, but it's not good. Julia, Evan, Kaley and I ran through the hall (in my dream) due to a cannonball hitting the castle gates open and Elsa pushed us into a passageway. I couldn't hold back the urge to help Elsa out, and neither did Julia._

_In just a mere second we were in the throne room. Blood stained the walls and I didn't know what to fucking even do. It was like... All hell broke loose... Elsa received a blow to her head. She died on impact! _

_Ok, I'm so scared that I can't even think straight anymore... This is a piece of shit, I don't know how to tell her! I'll have to tell her soon enough, but... I don't want her to stress about me. I'll write more later. If I didn't write this down I believe I would have guilt all over me, it would've been SO disgraceful for me because I always write everything that bothers me down in you..._

_**Violet**_

I dropped the item with my hands shaking. There was an image of Elsa lifeless on the floor. Violet clearly captured the graphics of her death. Blood leaking out of the back of her head... Kristoff came in and freaked out, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?!"

I snapped out of my trance and yelled, "There's no time to explain! Go get the doctor!" He did as he was told. Julia tried to come in and I carried her back out before she can even see Violet in this state, "No! Julia you can't see this!" I handed her over to Roland and he took her to her room and kept her there.

Elsa cleaned up the blood on Violet's wrists and stopped more blood from leaking out again. The doctor finally came in and took her away.

"Elsa, come here. Take a look at this..." I whispered as I nudged at Elsa with my elbow. I handed her Violet's diary and her eyes widened as soon as she turned to the second page. She saw all those images that I saw. All very realistic looking. After Violet wakes up she is possibly going to be bombarded with questions.

The main questions that swirled through my head are, **_Why did she cut herself?_**, **_What is going on that we don't know about?_** And, _**Can we prevent the things that are possibly going to happen of these are future visions?**_


	6. (Unsure of the title)

**Author's note**:

_Just read, like it? Review, favorite, and/or follow! Don't like it? LEAVE!_

_I will only take constructive criticism, I will NEVER tolerate flames. I appreciate the positive reviews! Let me know if I need to work on something (such as grammar and whatnot)._

_Those are your only options. Enjoy the story. See y'all in the next chapter!_

_**Alexandra the Snow Princess**_

* * *

**_Chapter 5_: **

**_(I don't know what to title this chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews, alright?)_**

**Violet's POV**

I was in a completely different place. It was unfamiliar. I felt a cool hand holding my warm one and another cool hand stroking my burning red cheek. I finally opened my eyes and I saw a blurry figure. Make that two blurry figures. I squinted my eyes to make out who it is. "Violet, don't put so much stress on your eyes. Relax them." I heard someone whisper. I turned towards the sound and she was right next to me.

"Elsa? Is that really you? Or is my mind fooling me?" I asked as I reached my hand out to make sure she was real, Elsa gently grabbed it and set it on her lap. "I assure you Violet I'm 100% real. I'm right here." I felt pain on my wrists and I turned them over. I had blood stained bandages. "What the hell happened to me?!" I screamed as I withdrew my hands and covered my mouth, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to swear in front of you."

"You cut yourself." Anna said answering my question. "Can you explain why you did that Violet?" she added on. I tapped on my chin. "Hmmm... I guess I was s-sleep-cutting..."

"What happened that might have caused you to do that?" Elsa asked, I continued in a frightened voice, "After my nightmare about Elsa I washed my face, wrote in my diary about it, and I went to sleep. I d-don't know how but I guess I managed to find a sharp object and slice my wrists in my sleep. I don't know what happened after that. All I heard was you and Elsa screaming at the top of your lungs. When I was asleep I felt a tingly sensation... It was as if something was triggering me into cutting myself."

After I explained what happened I began sobbing uncontrollably. Elsa and Anna sat on both sides of me and we hugged. Anna was like a sister to me and Elsa was like a mother. I did feel very protected by them. Anna had things to do with Kristoff and she left Elsa and I alone. "So, what do you think is causing you to cut yourself?", she asked the question again (but differently) barely whispering, I shrugged and stammered, "Er... I-I guess it's because of... Possible future visions... A-Anything extremely n-negative or s-stressful causes me to sleepwalk. P-Possibly even h-harming myself..."

Elsa pulled me closer to her and she gently embraced me, "At least you're ok. I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't make it." I couldn't help it, but I nuzzled my face onto the crook of her neck. I felt her right hand stroke my head and her left rub my back. Ok, I feel like she is treating me like I was her daughter. I didn't mind one bit. I felt her breathe against my head, her breath was icy cold. It ghosted over my skin and I shivered and squirmed a little bit.

She played with my braids for a little bit before I looked up and stared at her with a look of pure love. Not like the love between a male and a female but mother-daughter love. I may not be her daughter but she treats me like one. It's not a bad thing. Well... To me it isn't... "Elsa, I'm tired." I mumbled as I slowly started to close my eyes, Elsa whispered in my ear "Then rest. You'll need it. I'll still be here, I promise." That was it. I fell asleep.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I watched her as she slept peacefully in my arms. She had a small smile on her delicate, pale face. I don't know what she is dreaming about but it must be nice. I love the tranquil look on her face. It made me smile. At least she feels safe with me.

I was curious about her clairvoyance powers, what could be triggering them to cause her to act like this? I'm not sure. I'm not clairvoyant. She is in distress and I know it. I heard her murmur my name in her sleep. She must be really attached to me.

I can't believe what Violet wrote and drew in her diary. Those gruesome images... She must be predicting a war... If she is, then who is warring or about to war and with who?

I set that aside and focused on her. I'm not really leaving her side until she recovers from those horrid nightmares and from those deep cuts on her wrists. I know I have a kingdom to run though. Maybe Violet can help me out. She is about to be Queen herself someday. Someday... It's not easy being a Queen. You have mountains of paperwork, a ton of meetings, hosting balls, and special occasions to attend, etc. It does get pretty boring. I would sometimes be on the brink of sleep that I would have to pinch myself hard to stay awake.

I felt Violet's hand grab a bit of my dress and she began panting. She was so close to screaming my name. I could tell just by the look on her face. Another terrifying nightmare. Ugh, two nightmares in one day... That sounds pretty rough. I calmed her down with a few strokes and a kiss on her head. She slowly opened her eyes and she murmured something I didn't catch.

"Elsa?"


	7. The Tragic News

**Author's note**:

_Enjoy the story. NO FLAMES._

_Like? Review, follow, favorite_

_Hate? LEAVE._

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**:

**_The Tragic News_**

"_Elsa_?"

I helped Violet sit up. "Had another nightmare?" I felt stupid when I asked her that. I knew the answer but I couldn't help but ask. She nodded. She blinked a few times and tried to adjust to the light in the room.

We heard knocking at the door, I opened it, Julia was standing right outside as if she has been waiting for me for at least two thousand years.

"Are you ok Vi?", she asked as she leapt onto the bed and cuddled with Violet. "I guess I'm ok..." Violet responded as she rubbed her eyes.

Julia smiled a little bit. "So, uh, do you wanna build a snooowwwmmaaannnn?" Violet smiled at Julia's question but frowned when she had to tell her she can't.

She hated not spending time with the kids. She has grown attached to them also. I had to do my royal duties so I left her alone. "Julia, let's leave Violet alone for a little while."

* * *

**Violet's POV**

Elsa left me alone to tend to her royal duties and I was pretty bored. I finally was able to get up on my own and I walked around.

I used items around the room to keep me balanced. It's been I guess at least two weeks since that incident with my wrists and all that...

I walked around the room three times and I heard a knock on the door. I limped a little but I was able to reach the brass doorknob.

"Oh, Gerda, it's you. Come in." I said as Elsa's servant Gerda came in with a tray. It had my lunch. "Thank you Gerda." I thanked as she curtsied and left.

I looked at the food and it looked... How should I say it? ... Hmm... Mouthwatering? Yeah that's the word. It was a delicious looking salad. I like salads. I'm mostly vegetarian but I will eat meat from time to time.

I was in the middle of eating my salad until I heard my iPhone ring (yes, we have apple devices here in my world), I picked it up and it was my sister Katheline.

(Italics is the caller)

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone

"_*sniff* Violet... Y-You w-won't be-believe what happened..._" My sister stammered on the phone as she cried.

"Whoa, Katheline, slow down. Calm down. What happened?"

"_I-it's M-Mom... S-She.. She's DEAD! SHE'S DEAD!_"

I felt my stomach drop and my body felt heavy.

"W-What?!"

"_S-She d-died in her s-sleep... H-Her funeral is in t-two days..._"

"I'll call you back later, alright?"

"_O-__Ok. B-Bye._"

I threw my iPhone on my guest bed and I grabbed a pillow to muffle my 'grieve' scream. I sobbed uncontrollably for a good two hours. I heard Elsa's voice at the door, "Violet? Can I come in?" I remained silent throughout the entire time, I hid under the bed in case she came in and she did.

I wish I could've hid somewhere better like a closet or something. 'Cause I felt really stupid after hiding under the bed.

"Violet?" I couldn't hold back my sobs and no matter how hard I tried to keep my tears in my sobbing voice was completely audible... Elsa looked under the bed where I was at, I curled into fetal position and whispered, "Please, just leave me alone."

Elsa just responded with a single word, "No." I looked at her shocked. I didn't show it though. I don't know why I was shocked. I guess I just was. "Violet, I don't like it when you're in this state, so please come out. We can talk about it."

I thought about it until I reluctantly nodded. I slowly crawled out and Elsa sat on the bed. She pats a spot next to her and I took the signal to sit down.

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Violet was hesitant when I asked her that question. When I heard her answer it really got to me, "My mom... She died in her sleep..." I felt her pain. I was eighteen when my both of my parents died, Anna was only fifteen. They died at sea from monstrous waves in a vicious storm. "At least you still have your father."

Violet looked at me for a second with an unreadable expression before climbing onto my lap and sobbing some more.

"Shh, it's ok. It's ok to grieve." I cooed as I held her close.

I felt her tears drip down onto my chest. But, her tears weren't clear water, instead her tears were black. I believe it's her shadow powers acting up.

"Can you get off me for a minute? I need to go get something." I had a black dress that I wore when my parents passed. I thought and somewhat knew eventually she would ask if I had one, "B-before you leave... Uh... Do you, by a-any chance, h-have a black dress that I-I can wear?" I nodded before I left to my [old] room.

Anna passed by and she was excited to see me but frowned when she saw my facial expression.

"Elsa, what's wrong? Did something happen?" I looked at her before mumbling, "I'm getting my black dress for Violet." Anna knew what I meant by that and zipped to the guest room Violet was in.

It didn't take long for me to find my old room which is now Julia's. I rifled through the closet and I found my black dress. Julia found me about to walk out of the closet. "Mom what're you doing in my room and in my closet?" I turned around seeing her jump on her bed and I simply responded, "I'm getting a dress for Violet."

She stopped jumping, tilted her head, and smiled, "Ok!" I gave her a grin as I casually walked out.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I heard a knock on the door as I sat with Violet. She was still grieving. I recall when I lost my parents... Ugh, that dread.

"Er... Come in!" I said as Violet cuddled with me. "It's me."

Elsa came in with her old black dress and closed the door behind her. "Here Violet..." Elsa whispered as she handed Violet her dress. "Thanks Elsa..." Violet mumbled as she slowly took the soft fabric from Elsa's hands.

She went to the bathroom to change. We waited on the bed for a few minutes before she came out with the dress on her. It looked so elegant on her. The designs on the bottom near the feet had tiny, pure white and baby pink flower designs and white swirls.

She was also wearing a matching black cloak. I immediately rose from the bed and hugged her. At least I try to make her feel better.

She did hug back though. "Can we go to the lake in the gardens?" she murmured under her breath as she slowly stopped hugging. Elsa and I nodded and we walked to the lightly guarded gardens. We passed the guards and we went to the shimmering lake.

Violet slowly took off her fishtail braids and let her hair loose. On occasions like this she lets her hair out and about. Her caramel brown hair was wavy and some strands flew onto her face from the wind.

When we stopped at the lake Violet picked a few flowers and went down on her knees and said a few words in Italian,

"Mamma ... Non riesco nemmeno a descrivere quanto sono triste sopra la vostra morte. Era così all'improvviso. Tu mi hai lasciato troppo presto. Voglio dire che mi dispiace ... Sono estremamente dispiaciuto per tutto. Mi dispiace per te bloccando il fidanzamento. Questa è stata la cosa più stupida che potrei aver fatto a voi e volevo solo essere come papà. Sai? Volevo solo essere indipendente.

Mi dispiace per urlare e urlare contro di voi su tutta la faccenda. Mi mancherai tanto ... Non potete immaginare il mio dolore. I miei poteri ombra sono vicino al vorticoso fuori dal mio controllo.

Questo è quanto mi manchi. Almeno ti ho visto per l'ultima volta prima avete passato su. Addio Mamma ... Riposa in pace... Rest in peace..."

Elsa and I cried a little bit. Queen Peach was really a great friend. She had such a kind nature. We're lucky to have met her when she was alive. Violet's speech was touching and deep, well Elsa and I do not know Italian though. Wish we could.

Violet put the bouquet of flowers onto a few lily pads and left them there. She hesitantly took a few steps away from them and continued her mourning when she turned around and walked away.


	8. Spending Quality Time

**Author's Note**:

_About the last chapter, I CRIED when I was writing Violet's speech in Italian. I literally dropped tears... A Character death came in on the last chapter... Did that chapter make you cry too? This is just out of curiosity... _

_Well, I'm hoping you readers are enjoying my story so far. If you do, like always, review, favorite and/or follow this story. See y'all in the next chapter. The beginning is still Anna's Point Of View. Next up is Violet's for the rest of the chapter. _

_By the way, if you don't know who Violet is, read my profile it'll explain everything about her._

_P.S. I don't know how baths or any sort of plumbing worked in the 1800s or medieval times, so don't judge._

_**Alexandra the Snow Princess**_

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**:

**_Spending quality time_**

I sat next to Violet on a bench and Elsa decided to walk around the gardens. The sun was ever so slowly setting and the once-blue skies started turning rosy pink. Violet's sobs slowly subsided and she leaned on my shoulder. "Anna... You know, I feel you're kind of like my own sister." Violet mumbled as she slowly closed and opened her eyes.

I was somewhat shocked and a little bit confused. Me? As her own sister? "Er... What do you mean?" I said as she lifted her head up, "What I mean is that you, your sister, and everyone else in your family are like my relatives. You're more than just my friends. You're part of my family." My eyes teared up at those words. I'll have to admit though, she is part of my family too... I sensed Elsa was behind me and I turned around, and I was right, she was behind me.

"Are you ready to come inside, you two?", she asked in a gentle voice. Violet and I looked at each other and we nodded.

* * *

**Violet's POV**

I walked beside Anna as we went back inside the palace. We passed by a few servants who looked at me with concerned expressions. They didn't really ask me anything, if they did I would've cried loudly and incessantly.

As I opened the door I went straight to the bathroom. "Don't ask. I'll be taking a bath. Please, don't bother me." I said as I shut the bathroom door. I filled the tub with water and I picked out the lavender bath wash. I put a few drops in and soon the tub was filled with bubbles. I turned the water off and I slowly stripped off my clothes (well, technically Elsa's 'cause it's her dress, not mine).

I put my foot in the water and made a low hissing sound until I slipped in and relaxed. The scent of lavender relaxed me even more. Geez, I love herbs such as lavender. They're just plain out amazing for relaxation. A book was near the tub and I took hold of it. I realized it's my favorite book, "Secret Lives of the Mermaids", it's a great fantasy book in my opinion.

I wonder who left a book like this here in a bathroom. It was in such perfect condition. I smiled and opened the book up. At least I didn't get my hands wet yet. Immediately absorbed in the book for thirty minutes I didn't even pay attention to the door opening.

"Enjoying the book, I see..." I heard a voice say as I turned the fiftieth page, I jerked my head up and turned towards the sound. It was Elsa. "Oh my gosh, Elsa, don't startle me like that!" I nearly yelled as my hand clutched my heart underwater. I was glad of that.

Elsa smiled a little bit, "Want your hair cleaned?" she asked in a gentle voice, at least it didn't sound seductive.

"Yeah, sure. It's been a few days since I last had my hair washed." Elsa patted my water-drenched head and I watched her go over to the cabinets. She pulled out the shampoo and conditioner then closed the cabinets shut.

I turned around so she has full access to my own (filthy) hair. "I heard what you said to Anna in the gardens. Is that true what you and Anna were talking about?" Elsa asked as she scrubbed my head, causing me to squint one of my eyes which are now their normal color of light sapphire blue, I nodded my head.

"Yes. It's true. To me, in my mind, you're considered u-uh my secondary mother. In other words, er... I see you as a motherly figure."

I blushed after I confessed on how I felt about Elsa. She didn't really say anything. I turned around and I saw a soft, gentle grin appear on her face. She cupped my face and traced one of my eyes with one of her dainty fingers leaving a few specks of frost on my skin.

Her hands were so cold but they were so soft. I felt intoxicated by her touch. It felt like Mom's. Safe, healing, and protecting in every way.

"I feel the same way about you and so does Anna. You're part of our family too. We're very lucky to have met you." Elsa whispered as she kissed my forehead. I truly felt like her daughter.

I turned back around so she could finish what she started. She conditioned my hair and all of that and I decided to get out. She handed me a white robe, and my royal purple nightgown and she waited outside for me.

I put on my nightgown and I wrapped my hair up in a towel, I then put on the robe and walked out. Anna, Julia, Kaley, Evan and Elsa were sitting on 'my' bed waiting for me to come out. There was a tray with cups on the nightstand, the fire was roaring.

It was peaceful in there. I hung up the towel and didn't hesitate to jump onto the bed. "Woo hoo!" I yelled jovially as I landed on the soft mattress.

I completely forgot that I was mourning my mother's death earlier today. I won't ever forget Mom that's for sure.

"Cuddles!" Julia giggled as we all cuddled together. "Want to see my powers?" I asked as I waved my hand in the air. "Do it! Do it! I wanna see! I wanna see!", Julia squealed with excitement, I laughed as I conjured up a black shadow over my hands. Julia tried to touch it but I didn't allow her to, who knows what could happen if she did touch it...

I threw the shadow to the wall and it started to move down the wall gracefully. Like snow. "Hey! That looks like snow!", Evan exclaimed as he tried to touch the shadows on the wall. Instead after he touches them they disappear into thin air. Elsa, Anna, and Julia giggle as they watch Evan prodding at the shadowy flakes.

"Do it again!" Evan yelled happily as he tried to raise my arm. I yanked it away, "Evan, patience, alright?" He nodded. I repeated what I did before and more snowflake shadows danced across the walls as Evan tried to touch them again.

I wanted to try something with my powers and I concentrated hard on trying to create it. My eyes were screwed tightly shut as I pushed my hands against each other. Julia took notice and tapped on my shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm trying to make something here..." I exhaled deeply as I slowly pulled my hands apart. Taking a look at my creation on my hands I tried blowing on it, after touching it I realized that it hardened and it was turning into a solid object.

I blew on it more as I telepathically commanded that words shall be engraved on it. After I was satisfied with what I finished making I handed it over to Julia.

It was a shadow made snowflake with the engravings written in Norwegian, 'Over mitt liv...' and on the back, all of their names.

My shadow powers sometimes and somewhat have mind of their own. I don't know Norwegian but my powers wrote the engravings on the front Norwegian.

Julia gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Elsa took a look at it and she covered her mouth also. Same went to Anna. Evan and Kaley they liked it, they didn't have a reaction like the others though. "You don't like it?" Elsa looked at me and she shook her head, "Oh no, no, we love it."

I was relieved from those words. "It did take a lot of energy from me to create that. It's entirely made out of shadows. Whew..." I struggled as I fell limp on the bed drained from creating that gift. I wiped a small bit of sweat off my head and I grabbed a pillow.

I was so comfortable that I closed my eyes along with Julia, Evan, and Kaley doing the same.

Well... Kaley cuddled with me, Julia slept on my back, and Evan slept on the pillows. We didn't get a chance to drink the hot cocoa on the tray! Damn you, comfy pillow!

"G'night everyone."

"G'night!"


	9. Dangers Ahead

**Author's note**:

_Wasn't that last chapter touching? At least Violet got that feeling off her chest. Review, favorite, and follow this if you like it so far! Haters, LEAVE THIS STORY. I don't have time for stupidity from any idiot. _

_**Alexandra the Snow Princess**_

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**:

**_Dangers Ahead_**

I woke up and I saw nothing, it was pitch black in the room since the curtains were closed. I felt something cuddled next to me and I realized it was Kaley. I heard someone softly snoring and I heard a familiar voice murmuring words that I couldn't hear clearly. It was Anna.

I wanted to open the curtains to let the moonlight in, so I quietly got off the bed and felt around for the curtains. After I gripped the fabric of the curtains I pushed them to the sides. Satisfied with the light I turned around and I saw a piece of paper on the headboard. I yanked the paper off and put it in the light so I can read it.

_We shall see you in one day Queen Elsa of Arendelle_, the note read, I closed my eyes and I saw a vision of a fleet. I was close to panicking, I realized that Arendelle's in danger. I scampered over to Elsa and I shook her. "Elsa! Wake up!" I quietly shouted as Elsa opened one of her eyes, "What is it Violet?" I handed her the note frantically and she widened her eyes.

"We will discuss this later alright?" Elsa whispered as she walked out of the room. I kept the door opened and I tried to go to sleep even though it was nearly 6:25 in the morning. I didn't want to... I was too terrified... I woke up Anna and as soon as she opened her eyes I let her know where I was going, "Anna, I'm going to the gardens. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Anna was ok with it.

I walked down the hall and I passed through the guards to the gardens so I could think. Oh great, now I see the garden as my new 'thinking chair'. I looked at the rising sun and I thought about the fleet that was coming. I wish sometimes that my visions were just me. You know, my mind playing tricks on me.

I closed my eyes for a second and just like that I felt a bag come over my face. I viciously fought back and I felt hands on the sides of my head. I felt my fingers cut into the skin and some man cried in pain. Then, just like that, I was knocked out cold...

**_CLIFFHANGER ALERT!_**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I noticed that Violet was gone for a long time, I started to get worried. She said a few minutes, now it's been HOURS. Elsa was frantically looking for her. "Where could she be?!" She yelled as she scoured the gardens for the tenth time throughout the day. I looked for signs of anything and I found a piece of fabric coated with a few spots of blood.

"Elsa! I found something!" I yelled as I ran over to my sister. She took the fabric and we ran to the study. "A note is found on the headboard, and now Violet disappears? I'm calling the guards for a search party." Elsa whispered.

I found a tawny owl perched on a branch near the window, it had a purple ribbon with a ring on it, it contained a note written by Violet's hand, it appeared it was written frantically, _HELP ME!_, was all the note had written.

The owl hooed and flew away. All I have left is Violet's note.

I could hear her voice screaming...

_HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME!_

* * *

**Haha! Cliffies are in this chappie! I'm so mean! Well, sorry to leave you guys hanging like that... I just had to leave in suspense for you guys!**


	10. Innocence Destroyed

**Author's note**:

_Totally random thoughts: _

_-I wanna be Elsa and Anna's sister if they were totally real!_

_-I'm a fan of Spongebob Squarepants!_

_Who loves SpongeBob Squarepants and Frozen and Mario (games)? Raise your hand if you do! (Or mention it in your reviews)_

_*If you don't like any or either __**get the fuck out of here**__._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN NOR THE FROZEN OCs THAT ARE IN THIS._

_Credit for Julia, Evan, Kaley, and Roland goes to **CreepyFan**_

_Violet, Katheline, Dylan, the cats and any OC from Mario is **mine**._

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**:

**_Innocence destroyed_**

I woke up on top of a pile of snow. Where the hell was I? The North Mountain(s)? I recall nothing that happened. I remember I was knocked out cold. Everything went black after that struggle from earlier today.

I was so cold. I shivered trying to regain body heat. I saw a figure out in a distance approaching me in a predacious way. I backed away but he followed me, this time in a much more faster pace. He removed his hood and I saw Anna's ex-fiancé Hans. The auburn hair, and the sideburns, er... I don't know how to say it... But that's him.

"Surprised?" He whispered, I continued to stare at him. He grabbed my arm and forced me on my feet. I smacked him across the face and he smirked evilly, "You'll be paying for that..." He shoved me to a tree and I yelped with pain as I heard a sickening _crunch_ from my back.

My face stung and it was red from a harsh slap across _my_ face.

"You are just making this very, very difficult _Princess Violet_..." I gasped at those words, how the fucking hell does he even know me?! "No one can save you now... Not even your own mother." If that motherfucking bastard says anything more about my mother I'm going to fucking _MURDER_ him!

He even doesn't know the SLIGHTEST detail about Mom!

"Stop it Hans! You can't do this!" I screamed as a sudden surge of strength flowed through my body and I shoved him off me aggressively. His eyes darkened with lust. That smirk stared into my soul. Deeply in fact.

My trance was broken after he slapped my face even harder than before. He punched my stomach hard and I clutched at it with icy shadow tears streaming down my cheeks (the icy cold wind froze my tears). "I can, and I am doing it. Now..."

I screamed with pain as more punches were blown on me. He roughly squeezed my breast and I screamed before he punched my face silencing me. I cried louder and even more tears came down my face.

Even more punches.

I felt his hands hiking up my dress. I tried to run but he grabbed my pale wrists and pinned me to the ground. I felt something hard move down my body, it moved lower by the second. "Mommy! Elsa!" I screamed as I struggled against him.

"Momm-!"

It was all black after that.

I woke up a few hours later only to feel pain. I attempted to lift my head up but I couldn't. I just closed my eyes and blacked out again...

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I was extremely worried about Violet. She's been gone for who knows how long... I sent a search party to look around every inch of Arendelle. I personally began searching for her myself. I know this sounds stupid but I had to look up the mountains for her. It was windy up there and it was cold, but, I didn't mind the cold.

After thirty minutes of unfruitful searching I found a streak of caramel brown in a distance and a few spots of red on the ground. Dried blood... I followed the crimson red trail and finally found Violet. I gasped at what I saw.

There she sat in a pool of blood, with her eyes shut, her skin was slowly losing it's color and her cheek had a large gash on it. "Violet? Violet, can you hear me?" I whispered as I felt for a pulse. I breathed a sign of relief when I felt thumps on her neck.

Her eyes somewhat opened and she gave me a weak smile, "El-sa?" I smiled back knowing she is still alive. "He... H-He..." I silenced her by placing a finger on her lips, "What matters now is that we need to get you back home. Just stay with me on the way there. Can you do that snowflake?" She nodded and murmured, "I'll try..."

I knew what she was going to tell me. A fucking bastard has raped her... Someone has raped my innocent, sweet, and loving Violet. Yes I did say the word 'my' and I did call her 'snowflake'. I love her as if she was my own daughter.

When she opened her eyes more her pupils were different colors, one was her normal eye color but the other one was crimson red. She told me what the colors meant and I realized by the crimson color she now has a hunger for vengeance. Matter of fact, she is practically starving for it.

I gently picked her up and walked down the mountains. We occasionally were slowed down by large snowy hills but we finally made it to the gates. It felt awkward having people murmuring and staring at you, wondering what the fuck is or was going on. It took a while to walk up the spirally stairs. Carrying someone isn't very easy especially when trudging up the stairs...

At least Violet's guest room door is the very first door you pass by on the second floor. I quickly opened the door and pushed it open. I gently set Violet on the bed and frantically ran a bath for her. I just had to make sure nothing was broken or anything like that.

Violet somehow managed to find the strength to get up off of the bed and limp to the bathroom. "What're you doing?" I looked up at her and I responded as I turned off the water, "Violet, sweetie, I need you to take your clothes off."

She widened her eyes and backed off. I walked up to her and lifted her head up so she could look straight into my eyes, "Look, I need to make sure nothing is broken, alright? Just relax." She took a deep breath and nodded. I turned around to give her privacy.

I heard the water swish and a small cry of pain. I turned around and Violet submerged most of her body with only her hands and head out. She was scared to death and her eyes darted around the room like a frightened child. I gasped as the water slowly but surely turned dark red.

Violet's body was covered with welts, purple and black bruises, and her cheeks had three (in total) long narrow gashes (the other two I didn't notice, they were covered well by snow and it appeared blurry since a storm was approaching).

My eyes widened and the room suddenly became cold. But I had to keep my powers at bay. I kept my cool as I softly scrubbed her delicate skin. "Let me know if you want to do anything yourself, alright?" I whispered, Violet nodded her head.

* * *

Soon after I cleaned her up I gave her a soft dress. Violet and I decided to burn her torn dress for she didn't want a single reminder of what happened and neither did I. We set up a fire in the mountains and Violet tossed the dress into the flames. It crackled as it consumed the piece of fabric when we walked away.

After we returned to the castle Violet and I went to the royal library. I saw a few days ago that Violet LOVES fantasy books I pulled out a few just for her, I pulled out historical books for myself. The kids busted through the door and ran around happily. They came in for the one and only reason, to build a snowman.

"Hey it's Violet!" Evan yelled as he ran towards Violet and hugged her tightly. "O-oh geez, E-Evan stop please, you're h-hurting me." Violet groaned as Evan loosened up his grip and hugged Violet, gently this time.

Kaley gestured for me to lean down so she could whisper in my ear, "Is Violet ok?" I nodded my head, "She's just in a little bit of pain. That's all." Kaley just shrugged and followed Julia to the fireplace. Next thing I know Olaf comes in. "Hi everyone!" He giggled as he waddled across the room. Evan looked up and ran to Olaf for a hug. "Aw, thanks for the hug Evan!"

Evan smiled, grabbed his stick hand, and attempted to run out of the room with Olaf only in the process he pulled off his arm by accident. "Sorry Olaf." He apologized as he put Olaf's arm back on him. "Let's go build a snowman!"

The kids ran out the library to the throne room.

I sat down next to Violet on the sofa and I allowed her to let her head rest on my lap. "E-Elsa... I-I-It hurts... R-Really hurts..." she moaned. Whoever did this to Violet, I would kill him or them... But I wouldn't, I prefer not to harm anyone.

All of the sudden Violet sat up and leaned her head on my chest rubbing her ear against it. I wrapped my arms around her and she did just the same. She slowly but surely closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep. I ran a hand through her hair and lightly scraped her scalp.

I heard her murmur against my chest. It sounded like, "family."


	11. Escaping the Palace

**Author's Note**:

_**Just to note: **I DO NOT WANT TO SEE A REVIEW OR ANYTHING CONTAINING THE WORDS "MARY SUE"! I'm trying to ask and say it in the nicest of ways._

_ My OC character is not a Mary Sue, I'm getting extremely annoyed with people thinking that she is one. If I see a review that has those words, consider it, removed!_

_To those who love my story so far, I'll have to confirm that yes, Violet was indeed raped. I know you all want Hans dead or tortured or something. At least she is in safe hands now. _

_Well, if you like my story, you know what to do. If you don't like my story, **GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE**!_

**Disclaimer**_:_

_FYI, I do NOT own Frozen. Or Mario. _

_Elsa and Anna's kids and Roland belong to CreepyFan._

_Kristoff, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, etc. are owned by Disney._

_Violet, Katheline, Dylan, Serene, Mittens and Darious belong to me._

_**~Alexandra The Snow Princess~**_

* * *

**_Chapter 10: _**

**_Escaping the Palace_**

I felt Violet squirming at nearly 3:30 am causing me to wake up. She got off of me and dashed to the window. "They're heeeeerrrrrrrreeee..." I heard her whisper as she began to lock and seal the windows shut. "Violet, what's going on?" I asked as I stretched my arms and yawned. She repeated, "They're heeeeerrrrrrrrreeeeee... We need to be ready... Don't let them in..." I knew what she was talking about. I ran over to the window and I saw an entire fleet of ships entering the harbor. They must be EXTREMELY desperate to get rid of me and Roland.

I ran over to Anna and Kristoff's room and I shook them up. "Anna? Anna? Anna!" my sister finally woke up when I nearly yelled her name. "Elsa, what's going on?" I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of bed, "There's no time to explain, we need to get out of here now!"

"W-Why?"

I did not respond to that, instead I pointed to the window for her to look outside. She dropped her mouth and woke up Kristoff. She nearly repeated the actions I did. Violet already woke up the kids and Roland. I heard their footsteps down the hall. Roland entered the room. "Violet and the kids are waiting in the throne room for us. They're worried about our safety." He murmured.

I heard a crash coming from the gates, all of us dashed to the guest room for a better view. We were terrified at the sight, the gates have been blown up and soldiers were attempting to enter the palace.

We heard screams coming from the throne room, I cracked open the door and I got a clear view of Violet begging for mercy from the three soldiers on her and the kids before a crossbow arrow attempted to hit her. Just like that a barrier appeared around her, breaking the arrows on contact. A few more arrows and they were all out, I guess the men weren't prepared for someone like her to break all of them. With a barrier protecting herself nothing less...

The same thing happened to me a few years ago. I caused a massive freeze in Arendelle after Anna pushed me too far and my powers were revealed. I remember that small battle I had with the Duke of Weselton's thugs. They were trying to kill me to 'end my curse' upon Arendelle. I nearly killed one of them.

I heard my daughter yell, "You're not trying to kill my best friend and getting away with it! You're fighting me too!" I dropped my mouth, I know she wants to protect her friend but I didn't know she can go on this sort of scale. She is fighting them too...

Violet was completely provoked and was extremely angered about it. That glint I saw as her eye color changed was terrifying. One eye now crimson and the other now golden showed provocation and complete anger. If she had only one emotion her eyes would only be one color.

She is terrifying when she is angry. Provocation, even worse. She straightened her hand and curled her fingers and a shadow leaked from her palm.

It creeped up on the soldiers and they were completely oblivious to that fact. They stared at them coldly until they looked at the ground, too late. Her power crawled slowly up their legs and mainly focused on their torsos and arms. She quickly curled her hand into a fist and immediately black binds were formed on them.

They struggled trying to break free and Violet laughed, "Struggling is pointless! Trying to pick a fight with me and also a Snow Princess? It's all come to this. You men breaking into a palace which is the home of a royal family and attempting to KILL the Queen and King? You all have lost, uh, (she turned towards the kids) kids cover your ears for this (the kids listened and covered them), your fucking, tiny, pathetic minds..."

She walked towards them with an evil smirk on her face. She continued, "It would've turned out even worse if the Snow Queen was around... What do you think SHE would say to this matter?" She was intimidating to the men. How can she even be like this? A sweet, innocent, seventeen year old... Now reduced to a terrifying, ruthless, teenager by provocation and anger.

She continued to gloat at the men who are now cowering and begging her to spare them, then an arrow hit her shoulder causing her to stumble back. She gripped the arrow embedded in her and looked around trying to find out who the hell shot it. Next thing she knows she is surrounded by more soldiers. She quickly yanked out the arrow, did a backflip over at least four soldiers, and ran to the kids. She grabbed Kaley and Evan's hand(s), yelled at Julia to run (which she did), and started running for their lives.

We moved out of the way and I sealed the door shut by freezing it. I just hope it holds up to those hits. Violet and the kids turned left and I knew where they were going. The Royal library. We followed them.

When we entered they were nowhere to be seen. "Is anyone in here?" I called out into the darkness hoping that I can at least get an answer from them. Violet was the first to step out. Next went Julia, then, Kaley, then Evan. I sighed with relief knowing that they were safe.

"How are we going to get out? The castle is completely surrounded." Violet mumbled as she meticulously paced around the library. I grabbed her shoulders gently, still aware of the wound I'll have to take a look at, "There's a secret passageway in this room. Just relax alright?"

"Ok"

I roamed the bookshelves for the one that opened the door. I finally found it in the historical books section and I pushed it downward. The door opened revealing a dark cave only lit by torches. "Come on, come on, come on..." I whispered as I gestured everyone to enter the cave. I looked around one last time for anyone before closing the door shut.


	12. The power of Family

**_Chapter 11_**:

**_The power of Family_**

It felt like we walked for an eternity. The cave was miles and miles long, but at least it led us to safety up in the mountains. It was cold yes, but where else could we go? Arendelle isn't safe anymore (for now). Violet was talking to herself, whispering words in languages I couldn't even understand nor anyone else.

We went to _Wandering_ _Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna_ and we decided to settle there. Violet was still mumbling to herself and paced around the small building like mad. She slowly began to shed tears and went outside. I decided to leave her alone so she could cool down (no pun intended). But just to make sure she will be alright I watched her from the steps.

She sat on a rock and her words slowly turned into a song.

_Zavzhdy tam, shchob zihrity vas v zymovyy period ... Zavzhdy ye z ukryttya vid doshchu ... Zavzhdy tam, shchob zlovyty vas, koly vy padayete, zavzhdy poruch, shchob dopomohty vam znovu. Sim'ya ..._

_Za vashomu botsi v sekundakh, yakshcho vy zapytayete yoho ... Zbroya z shyroko vitaty Vas, shchob zalyshytysya. Dosytʹ Poruch slukhaty svoye sertse pisni. Zavzhdy tam, shchob dopomohty vam na vashomu shlyakhu. Sim'ya._

_Sim'ya. _

_Sim'ya._

_Shcho take sim'ya? Turbotlyvi y viddani sertsya ... _

Somehow I knew what she was trying to say and decided to join in since I can somewhat understand Ukrainian.

(**Violet / **_Me_): (italics and bold=in unison)

_Kjærlighet som vil følge deg overalt_/**Lyubov, yaka bude sliduvaty za vamy vsyudy**

**Zavzhdy tam shchob vitaty vas v zymovyy period**

_Hva er en familie?_

**Zbroya z shyroko, shchob vitaty vas, shchob zalyshytysya ...**

_Rett ved din side ... _

(Then we began singing in English)

**Near enough**

**_To listen to your heart's song_**

_Always there to help you on your way, family_

**Always there**

_Family_

**Family**

**_Family_**...

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Violet hugged me breaking our trance. I smiled and kissed her on her head. We gazed at the stars for a little while and Violet pointed out the brightest ones. I suspected them to be planets. I didn't have a telescope but I was almost positive that they were planets.

I'm surprised Violet hasn't complained about the cold. She's possibly grown accustomed to it. "Mom! Violet! Where are yooouuuuuuu?" I heard a voice call out in a sing-song like tone, I turned around and it was Julia. She was happy that were still here but is upset that we had to escape. She sat on my lap and twirled her fingers.

"When are we going back home?" She asked as she continued to fiddle with her fingers. I looked at her and sadly responded, "I don't know." Julia frowned. Even with Violet having clairvoyant powers doesn't know at all.

Julia was called upon by Kaley and Evan and she quickly ran over to them. I smiled on how close they were. It reminds me of Anna, we were so close.

I noticed something glowing within Violet's dress. I pointed it out, "Violet, there's something glowing." She looked at the glowing spot and reached in. She pulled out the charms that were on her necklace.

The one that was glowing was shaped like a bell. It had a royal purple amethyst and the bell itself is possibly made of silver. I poked at it and it jingled. The sound went through my ears so fast that it sounded faint.

She unhooked the bell and handed it to me. It felt warm in my hands. "Go on. Ring it."

I rung it and it started to float. Violet grabbed it slowly out of the air and opened it. She handed it to me, at first it was a tiny mirror. The next thing I know the mirror turned into small waves and it began showing me my most treasured memories. Soft music also played when memories were being shown.

There were so many memories I treasured deep in my heart that couldn't even count them. They were mostly on my family, but one of them was the Great Thaw. I accidentally struck Anna's heart with my powers and she was literally freezing to death on the fjord while searching for Kristoff. Her dying process quickened when my fear caused a winter storm.

When she and Kristoff saw each other she walked towards him but when she heard Hans draw his sword out to kill me she gave Kristoff one last glance before throwing herself in between me and Hans completely destroying her chances of survival.

She turned into solid ice before Hans' sword even got near me. I looked up and I saw her icy blue hand. I cried, mourning her death. I didn't know that love will thaw. Her heart slowly thawed out since her life saving deed was completely selfless. It was the ultimate sacrifice she was just willing to make.

I was extremely joyful (which is not even the correct word that I would like to use) to find out that Anna was reborn. Our bond was rekindled, I thawed out Arendelle, and I finally took my rightful place as Queen.

"Well? Do you like my bell?" I heard Violet ask snapping me back to reality. I nodded. I gave her back her bell and I asked "How is it able to show memories? It's no ordinary bell that much is for certain." She grinned "I filled it with the ability to show memories a few years back. I think I was around, uh, thirteen or fifteen, around there."

"Intriguing... Well, hmm, do you want to go back inside?" She nodded in response. We walked back inside and the kids were already eating and drinking chocolate. Violet grabbed a batch of chocolates for herself. She obsessed with them. I think I'll eventually need to get a gourmet of chocolates for her and the kids.

"Want some?" She asked handing me a piece of chocolate she originally planned on eating. I didn't hesitate to take it. She did the same thing to Anna. Anna on the other hand snatched it and stuffed it into her mouth. That swift action startled Violet. Badly.

Her reaction caused her to stumble to the floor. "Sorry Vi... Need a hand?" Anna murmured as she reached out her hand, the girl on the floor hesitantly accepted it.

Evan grabbed Violet's hand and gestured her to sit with him, Kaley, and Julia. She sat in the middle and with a wave of her fingers a shadow appeared on her hand. It appeared to be the shape of a person. She set the shadow in front of the fire and it put up an entertaining show for them.

She put up little props for the little shadow person and made three smaller ones also. It seemed to be a small humorous play. "Coccole!" The taller one squealed as the others cuddled. I saw Violet smirk and she repeated the Italian word the little person squeaked. "Coccole!" She wrapped her arms around the kids and gave them a gentle squeeze.

I smiled and I embraced my sister.

Ah, family. Without that, I wouldn't even be here.

Love will thaw all.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

**_The song in this chapter is called "Always there" from Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure. I do not own it. I thought it would be nice if I used it in this chapter and I write mostly serious family stories. To me it is pretty nice. The lyrics may be a little off because I recited it from memory. _**

**_The song itself is beautiful. It's melancholic but it's beautiful and about family. Listen to the song. Who knows, it could be a new favorite for you!_**

**_Until next the next chapter my little snowflakes!_**

**_;)_**

**_xxx_**

**Alexandra the Snow Princess**


	13. Cats, HS, and the mysterious white hair

**_Chapter 12_**:

**Cats, Hot Springs, and the mysterious white hair streak**

I heard Elsa softly giggle at Violet's little shadow show she put on for the kids. I was extremely upset. I can't believe someone would storm into our palace in the middle of the night for an assassination attempt on my sister and Roland. Those people raiding my home I think they are scums of the Earth.

Screw them... Not only that I also want to know who raped Violet (if she knows the name or names) so we can at least punish him or them for sexual crimes on a Princess.

"Hey Violet can you come here please?" I called out to her as she continued to amuse the kids, "Coming Anna!"

She sat down next to me and she asked with her cutest smiles "What is it Anna?" I knew she wasn't going to like this question "Who sexually attacked you in the mountains?" Her eyes bulged at that, I knew that was going to be her reaction. "Erm... Uh... H-His.. N-Name?" I nodded. "Yes, what's his name(?) so he'll be put to justice."

"Y-Your e-ex f-f-fiancé... H-Hans..." My eyes widened at her answer. "Hans?!" Everyone turned their heads toward us (except the kids) and Elsa was the first one to speak "What happened?" I rose from my seat and whispered in Elsa's ear, "Hans is the one who raped Violet in the mountains." Her eyes widened and she stared at Violet.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew these would be your reactions. I heard his voice telling me he would murder me if I told you! Ow, shoulder, shoulder..." She screamed as she clutched her shoulder tightly.

"Well don't worry Violet you did the right thing by telling us. Hans will be put to justice, I promise you that." Elsa assured as she gently embraced Violet, "Oh I nearly forgot, you have a wound I need to look at. Come." Elsa took her hand and walked with her to a different room.

I heard a knock on the door and a little snowman waddled in with three cats. "Olaf? What are you doing here?" The snowman looked up at me and responded "I heard what happened at the castle. I wanted to keep the cat and her babies safe so I took care of them." I picked up the two kittens and they purred. Violet and Elsa came out talking about something. "... It's so crazy back at home!"

"Oh wow..."

I had to chime in and interrupt, "Uh, sorry to interrupt but we have a cat problem here." Violet gasped, "Serene! Mittens! Darious! Come to Mommy!" She ran towards me and took the kittens out of my arms "Who found them? I've been searching for them like mad!"

Olaf waved and yelled, "I did! I took care of them while I searched for the owner. They had your name on the collars. I looked for you, I couldn't find you anywhere." Violet smiled and hugged Olaf, "Thanks Olaf."

She put her kittens down and they scurried across the floor directly to the kids. "_Meow._" the kids turned their attention to the sound and one of the kittens leaped onto Kaley's lap. She hesitated for a moment before slowly touching the kitten that was adorably staring at the fire. She gave a shy smile when the little cat turned around and licked her wrist.

The other kitten played with Julia. She created a little snow cloud and the ice crystals poured onto the cat. It lifted its paws trying to claw a flake. Elsa didn't notice at first, she looked at the ground and gently picked up the kitten off Kaley's lap.

It meowed in Elsa's arms.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I turned around and there was Violet standing there with the sweetest grin she could ever give out. "I see you are holding my kitten." The cat looked at me innocently before she stirred. "I'll take her." She murmured as she took the kitten and cradled her like a baby.

Soon, the kitten leaped out of her arms and sat on the chair as if she owned it.

"Mittens... You are such a rascal..." Violet smirked as she patted her kitten on the head. "I'll be at the hot springs if you need me." She grabbed a towel as she walked out. I knew the hot springs weren't very far, in fact, they were only five minutes away, but I'm worried something might happen to Violet. She knew that. "Elsa, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She reassured before she hugged me.

"I will be back in twenty minutes. Won't be long."

* * *

**Violet's POV**

I waved goodbye to Elsa as I left to the hot springs. It did take five minutes to get there. I felt the steam and it felt so warm. I shivered but it wasn't from the cold. It was from the sudden change in temperature when I entered. At least it had walls to keep eyes from prying.

I smiled as I took off my dress. I put it on a rock so it won't get wet and I slipped in (no pun intended). I let out a deep sigh. I slipped my eyes closed and crossed my arms behind my head.

I fell asleep for two minutes. I snapped awake and I see a girl relaxing just a few feet away from me. I silently swam over there (it was somewhat deep) and I tapped on her "Are you ok?" She snapped open her eyes making me recoil my hands in fright.

"Yes, yes I-I'm fine." She stared at me for what seemed like forever. "Soooo... What are you doing here?" I asked as I sat on my side of the spring. "Well, this is where I go when I'm stressed and in need of relaxation. And you?"

"I-I came here for relaxation also."

She sat up and asked "Where are my manners, I believe I haven't asked for your name."

How should I even put this? She is looking at a Princess for crying out loud! "Er... Um.. I'm P-Princess V-Violet Allison T-T-Toadstool of the Mushroom K-Kingdom." I did say it but I stammered on the words. "Royalty huh? Argh, I feel so stupid now. Talking informally to royalty... I'm terribly sorry your highness." She played with her golden hair for a little bit.

"It's alright! It's alright. I prefer for people to talk to me informally. No "highness" or "majesty" or anything of the sort. Just my name. Please stay." She smiled a little bit. "Ok."

We talked for fifteen minutes and my time was almost up at the hot springs. "... So you have the abilities of a ghost? And your part human? Wow. Irina, that is amazing. I've never met a ghost hybrid like you before. What are your powers like?"

"My powers are based on mending bonds, healing, and pretty much peace and harmony."

"Amazing. You really love peace don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well I have to go. Maybe we can see each other again?"

"Of course! When?"

"Soon. It's in Fate's hands."

"Alright. Bye!"

"See you."

I dried off and put on my dress before walking out. It was cold. I'm glad I had my Snow white cloak with me. I saw something out in a distance and I saw a twinkle from the peck. It took me a few seconds to decipher the massive object and I realized it was a castle made entirely out of ice.

I hesitated but I took my first few steps on the icy stairs. I continued on and when I reached the doors with snowflake designs on it I slowly opened it. There was an icy wall there but it was able to be passed through.

I assumed no one was home and the castle was abandoned for quite sometime. But when I entered I felt something weird going on with my hair.

I admired the beauty of the icy castle. The makeshift ice fountains, the beautiful stairs, everything glowed in the moonlight, even my own skin considering how pale it is.

I remembered I had to go back to _Wandering Oaken's Trading Post_ within the two minutes that I had. I dashed out after closing the doors behind me.

* * *

It took me five minutes to finally get back and I panted when I entered. "Finally you're back!" Julia yelled as she ran over and hugged me tightly. Elsa was jovial for my safe return but immediately frowned when she saw my hair. "What's with your hair? There's a white streak in it." Anna called out as she grabbed a piece of her hair and pointed at it signaling me to look at mine.

I pulled the streak out and I gasped. It was completely white!

* * *

**Ahh ha! CLIFFHANGER!**


	14. Something new

**_Chapter 13_**:

**_Something New_**

I stared at my white piece of hair in shock. I know it has something to do with that ice wall thingy at the ice castle. Yeah. It must be it. It has to... My white streak was icy cold, it gave me goosebumps. Did I absorb something in that castle?

I felt funny when I walked through the ice wall. No wonder... "Elsa, um.. Have you heard of an ice castle in the mountains?" She stared at me with wide eyes. "Yes... W-Why?" I contemplated on the words.

"Well... (Sucks in a breath) I found a castle made entirely out of ice on my way back here, my curiosity got the better of me so I decided to explore. I went into the palace, it looked like it was deserted. I saw an icy blue wall when I fully entered so I tested it to see if I was able to pass through and I was able to. So I went through it. My hair felt a little funny but I ignored it. I realized how much time I had left and I had two minutes left so I dashed back here. And now that Anna called out the white streak in my hair I realized it had something to do with the wall..."

Elsa was deathly silent for a while until she finally spoke "Do you know who that castle belongs to?"

I shrugged my shoulders "No... I don't..." She stared at the floor "It is mine... It's my castle."

"You mean... I unwittingly intruded _your_ property and now after I leave it I end up with a white streak?"

She nodded. I slapped my hand onto my forehead. What am I going to do? I feel cold on the inside. My heart isn't frozen (I'm highly aware of the consequences if my heart was), thank goodness for that, but I felt like ice just entered me.

But as for my white streak, I somewhat want it to be permanent. It did look pretty, it just looks like I got my hair dyed. Oh what am I even saying?!

"Elsa, by any chance, do you want to come with me to your ice palace? I'll be going back there. I think it has something to do with my white streak." Elsa nodded. "Well, shall we be off then?"

As we were about to walk out I whispered to her "You're lucky that I like to move around and travel." She smirked and closed the wooden door behind us.

It took us a little bit to get there and I, yet again, looked up at the glimmering ice palace with awe at its beauty. Elsa enjoyed the fact that I love her palace. Not just for its beauty, but for its comforting interior. I like comfort. No doubt about it.

I fully took another glimpse at what I saw before. I sat down on the cold stairs, which now oddly felt warm. Neutral almost... Weird... I just _HAD_ to tell... "Elsa?"

"Yes Violet?"

"The stairs are warm."

"They've always been cold. That's odd."

"Well to me they're neutral now."

I let out a deep, long sigh. I was thirsty, I found an icy spike protruding out of the wall. I grabbed it, using my strength I broke it in two. I just had to eat it. Ice melts into water, so obviously it's drinking water. Elsa was confused at my intentions with the ice "Violet, what are you doing?"

"Eating ice."

"Why?"

"I'm thirsty. And it's a scientifically proven fact that ice is made of water."

"Since when were you a scientist?"

"I take on the hardest Honors AP classes in high school. I recall everything I've learned in the sciences and literature."

"..."

"I-uh... N-Never mind... I'll just finish melting down the ice in my mouth."

And I did just that. I melted the ice turning it to water. At least the ice is clean, so the water's clean.

For some reason it tasted... Good...

After eating and melting the ice I sat down and sighed deeply. As I sighed snowflakes came out of my mouth. I gasped and held my breath. Thinking it was just me I sighed again. Same thing happened. Snowflakes were coming out of my mouth. Just to test it I unleashed my shadow power. Instead of it being black it was dark, dark blue with snowflakes appearing and fading.

Elsa noticed this, she widened her eyes.

"H-How did you-?"

I turned my palms face-up looking at them in shock.

"Elsa, what would happen if we combined our powers?"

"COMBINE them? Violet, y-you can't be serious!"

"I am serious."

Elsa was baffled at my intentions. I literally wanted to combine our powers. Elsa turned around for a few seconds, after calming down she gave in. "I know I'm going to regret this..." She conjured up a snowball while I conjured up a shadow ball.

"Ready?" I nervously asked, Elsa sighed "Ready as I'll ever be..."

We conjoined our powers and they glowed brightly. Well so bright that we had to shield our eyes. After a moment of silence we dropped our hands from our faces and took a look at what happened.

It was unbelievable (to us). Our powers molded into a snowflake. It was bluish-black and there were specks of icy blue and white on the arms and center. Small white and black sparks were flying off it. The snowflake illuminated the room with its radiant blue and black glow.

I just had to attempt to touch or at least grab it. I gave it a little peck, the mere feeling of the ice crystal hovering above the floor was unbelievably cold. After just poking at it, I reached my hands out, fully grabbing it.

I handed it over to Elsa, she gazed at it with wonder. "It's amazing." She murmured as she ran a hand over the center of the flake. We heard bangs coming from the door. After turning around to see who it is, fifteen men broke down the door.

"It's the Princess and the Queen! Attack!"


	15. A Queen and a Princess can kill

**Author's Note**:

Sorry for not writing for a few days folks. I was dealing with writer's block, I was busy over the weekend and I had no wifi to type on my computer. Again, I apologize for the wait... By the way, thanks to my fans who are enjoying this story so far!

Really means a lot to me! Haters, GET OUT, I don't have the time to deal with your stupid, idiotic crap. Soooooo... Now that we've got that all situated, enjoy the chapter people! Review, favorite, and follow!

**WARNING(S)**: Foul language, rape (eh... That's how I would describe it. Choice is on you people.), and violence.

**~Alexandra the Snow Princess~**

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**:

**_A Queen and a Princess can kill_**

"There's the Princess and the Queen! Attack!" We gasped at the intruders. How did they even know that we were here?! About fifteen men came through my palace doors. Violet and I ran up the stairs much faster then the men, we split up.

I took the left, Violet took the right. Somehow she is much faster than I am when she traveled up the staircase, well she is the daughter of a superhuman King, so he must've passed down a trait involving speed to her.

At least ten men went after her while the remaining five went after me. Why would ten men go after a seventeen year old? She is still a teenager, for goodness sake! Can't the ten men come after me instead of her? Or someone else, at least?

I'd rather be the one that's being chased instead of her. Screams filled the castle as soon as I reached the room I've always been in since I built my palace.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING SONS OF BITCHES! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU LAY A HAND ON THE QUEEN, I SWEAR TO YOU THAT!"

All of our eyes widened as we froze in our tracks. None of us attacked or did anything. We have never heard such vile language come out of a Princess's mouth. She had such an extreme tone of seriousness and anger in her voice. We all looked at each other before one of the men attempted to attack me with a crossbow. An icicle immediately blocked the arrow before it even reached my face. A male shrill scream filled the air followed by another, then another, then another upstairs as I continued to send onslaughts of ice at the men.

Three of them were gravely wounded.

I didn't care.

Not bothering to use my hands I willed ice to creep up in their wounds. Ever so slowly it started to freeze them. It wasn't noticeable at first, over time they attempted to scream but only gagging sounds came out of their mouths until the ice completely froze them from inside-out. The two men still living gasped.

They turned their heads towards me, one of them screamed "You fucking evil witch!" The other added on to the first, "Die you son of a bitch!"

"You're not touching her..." A voice came in as we turned our hands towards the sound. There Violet stood with her teeth bared and fists clenched.

She had blood splattered all over her. She gave a demonic smile which made one of the two slowly back away.

"Pfft... A Princess is never able to fight nor speak such vile language. A Princess is always graceful and polite. You aren't a Princess at all, you brat." The armed man sneered as he slowly walked to me, knife in hand. I quickly backed away but he ran behind me and grabbed me, the knife close to my neck.

"Put your hands down Princess, just one move and she's dead. We're all going to be calm and we shall collect the reward we've always wanted. Then we will kill you and Queen Snow Freak here."

What? What reward?

It wasn't long before his mouth started sucking on my neck. Disgusting ass bastard! Violet was slowly getting angrier by the second. He was trying to rape me right in front of her. I squirmed trying to break his grip but he held on tighter.

"Listen here you repulsive, disgusting, no-good, son of a bitch, I may not be the 'traditional' type of Princess that you see me as but that does not mean I don't have the ability to MURDER YOU!" Violet screamed as she ran towards us with tremendous speed.

She pried the man away from me as I backed up giving them space. I covered my mouth as I watched her beat up the man (who attempted to rape me) aggressively and mercilessly with an ice candlestick.

The crack from the man's skull was heard around the room. He tried to cover his head to protect it even though it did him no good. Regret flashed across his face as Violet delivered the killing blow upon his forehead.

Hard, cold, and unforgiving.

Blood splattered across the floor as she got off of him dropping the bloody candlestick from her petite hand. She pointed a finger to the one that was still alive, whispering in a demonic like voice "Get out or I will kill you also... Trust me, I will do far worse to you than what I did to your companions..." He did as he was told and ran out.

Violet closed her eyes while sighing deeply, she cupped her face and broke down crying.

* * *

**Violet's POV **

I was angry, I was tired, and I was scared. Not only did I let my anger take over, I _killed_ someone wait no, I killed all of the ten men I faced on the second floor, and now I killed this one for trying to rape Elsa!

I don't feel pure anymore... I'm good with threats but I've never killed a anyone in my life!

I felt a hand run down my back I dropped my hands and looked up. Elsa cupped my face giving me the kindest smiles I've ever seen.

I lightened up a little bit. She wiped the tears out of my eyes before embracing me tightly.

"Thank you for saving my life..."

"Y-Your welcome Elsa..."

"Come. Let's get cleaned up."

She grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room after we cleaned up the corpses that were in it.

_A Queen and a Princess can actually kill _(sometimes in my opinion. I think there are other princesses like me out there)...

* * *

A/N:

The main reason I called this chapter 'A Queen and a Princess can kill' it's because Violet and Elsa kill people in it.


	16. Captured

**_Author's Note_**:

Enjoying the story so far?

If you say yes, I love you! If you say no, shut up and get out!

Thanks for the reviews and favorites!

~Alexandra the Snow Princess~

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_:

**_Captured_**

(_**Violet's POV**_)

I was so relieved to dispose of those bodies. I hope no one else tries to mess with us. I'm mostly concerned about my anger levels. I'm creepy as hell when I'm angry. That's how I made that man cower in fright.

Geez, he was scared out of his pants. For some reason it was pretty funny to me. I'm so going to burn this dress when we set up another fire. I do not want to remember what happened three hours ago (the fight).

I was mumbling under my breath in Italian, "Quei figli di puttana ... Rottura nel castello di Elsa ... Scherzi a parte? Non potevano venire con qualcosa di molto più furbo e intelligente come la creazione di una trappola che non abbiamo potuto vedere? Pezzo di merda... (Those sons of bitches... Breaking into Elsa's castle... Seriously? They couldn't come up with something much more cunning and intelligent like setting up a trap that we couldn't see? Piece of shit..)"

"I heard that Violet. (_Even though I couldn't understand a word you just said_.)"

"Cazzo... (Fuck...)"

I abruptly silenced my cursing when Elsa said those words. I'm glad she doesn't understand Italian. Also glad she doesn't have someone who is a translator of world languages. She possibly would've been chastising me about cursing.

I still continued to mumble under my breath, "Мрія... Кошмари... Я бажаю мої бачення були тільки я. Те, що вони ніколи б не сталося. Те, що вони ніколи не були ніколи реально... Але... Вони абсолютно реальна... (The dream... The nightmares... I wish my visions were just me. That they would never happen. That they were never real... But they're completely real...)"

Soft singing drowned out the silence of the night, I turned around to see Elsa herself softly singing a song.

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go**_

_**Turn away and slam the door**_

_**I don't care**_

_**What they're going to say**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

* * *

That song's gonna be in my head for a little while. Maybe until I die. Well whatever. Back to the story here! We heard rustling for a few moments. Elsa turned around gesturing me to get behind her. Looking closely she immediately grabbed my wrist tightly and we started to run.

"What is it Elsa?"

"Wolves!"

"Wolves?!"

The wolves were barking in a distance. They were close to us, but I don't want to know how close.

"Need a speed boost Elsa?"

I ran up front as I gradually increased our running speed. It took about a minute for our speed to reach to the maximum point. In no time we were close to Arendelle.

Elsa was immediately silenced when she saw something familiar being dragged through the gates.

It was Anna and Kaley.

"ELSA! Help us!"

"Auntie Elsa!"

I covered my mouth. Those bastards... How could they do this to a royal family?!

"Elsa? What're we going to do?"

No answer.

"Elsa? Elsa?"

Again silence.

I turned around and found Elsa knocked out cold. "E-Elsa..."

"Well, well, well... Now who do we have here?" I heard a voice snicker from the shadows.

I vaguely recognized the body shapes, it was Hans and a few of his companions behind him. He was the very first one to walk out into the moonlight.

"Ah, if it isn't the beautiful Princess Violet... You appear much more beautiful and delicate at night." He murmured flirtatiously.

"Says the prince who's trying to play sexual attraction towards me." I quickly made a comeback. I saw the lustful glint in his eyes, even that lustful smirk.

I clutched Elsa tightly with an angered stare at the Prince, the thirteenth heir of the Southern Isles. Pfft, I doubt he would make it before he turns a hundred years old. He'll probably be deceased then... If he is dead by then I totally doubt they would be holding a funeral for him.

"What did you do to my _mother_?"

Hans smirked "I just knocked Elsa out cold. You seem to be attached to her, my brother says."

"Brother?" Oh hell no. He doesn't.

"Oh yes, Violet. That fight Walter secretly witnessed at Elsa's ice palace, you are quite attached to the Snow Queen. He told me you're no ordinary Princess. That you seem to be much like Elsa."

Walter? What the fuck? I knew he is Hans' brother judging by the way he said it.

"Tu dici ancora una parola su Elsa si sta andando a morire dalle mie mani! (You say one more word about Elsa you're going to die by my hands!)"

"I'm sorry Violet, but I don't understand your language."

I glared at him. "Oh please... *I roll my eyes* I knew you wouldn't be able to understand. It was a threat. Only a translator would understand what I'm saying."

I gave him a contemptuous smile. He smirked evilly. I didn't show any sign of backing down.

My consciousness was short lived. Someone with a piece of metal knocked me out cold, sending me to oblivion.

* * *

**Author's note**:

Next chappie is going to be DARK. Rape and all. You've been warned! I hope you've all been enjoying my story so far. I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me for that.

NO FLAMES ARE TOLERATED AT ALL! Be a jackass somewhere else if you're a troller!


End file.
